Pruitt Taylor Vince
Pruitt Taylor Vince (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Fear'' (1990) [Shadow Man]: Falls to his death from a ferris wheel (after losing his grip on a swing/seat) at the end of a struggle with Ally Sheedy. (Thanks to ND) *''Jacob's Ladder'' (1990) [Paul]: Killed in an explosion when his car blows up, as Tim Robbins looks on in shock. (This scene, along with the entire post-Vietnam portion of the movie, turns out to be Tim's imagination/hallucination as he's dying.) *''Natural Born Killers'' (1994) [Deputy Warden Kavanaugh]: Shot on the orders of Tommy Lee Jones to try and get to Woody Harrelson who is using Pruitt as a human shield. *''Cold Around the Heart'' (1997) '[''Johnny 'Cokebottles' Costello]: Shot in the chest during a shoot-out with David Caruso and Chris Noth (although he is still alive as David leaves, it's clear his wounds are fatal). (Thanks to ND) *Constantine (2005)' [''Father Hennessy]: Dies of alcohol poisoning after Gavin Rossdale magically causes him to believe that all of his bottles are empty, making him desperately attempt to drink from all of them (he dies after cutting a symbol into his hand as a clue to Keanu Reeves). (Thanks to ND) *''Drop Dead Sexy'' (2005) [Spider]: Shot in the chest by Xander Berkeley just as Pruitt is about to shoot Jason Lee; he dies shortly afterwards while still trying to aim his gun at Jason. *''Captivity'' (2007) '[''Ben Dexter]: Killed when Elisha Cuthbert pushes the knife deeper in (who then repeatedly stabs him), after Pruitt had previously been stabbed in the chest by his brother (Daniel Gillies), as Pruitt is strangling/choking her. (Thanks to ND, Eric, and Andrew) *The Echo (2008)' [''Joseph]: Killed (off-screen) by ghosts; his body is shown when Jesse Bradford sees him. *''Don McKay'' (Moment of Truth)' (2009)' [Mel]: Beaten to death with a frozen roast by Elisabeth Shue in the kitchen, as Thomas Haden Church looks on in shock. *''In the Electric Mist (2009) '[Lou Girrard]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the face with a shotgun while drunk in his motel room; the body is seen when Tommy Lee Jones investigates the scene. TV Deaths *The X-Files: Unruhe (1996)' [''Gerry Schnauz]: Shot to death by David Duchovny as Vince is trying to lobotomize Gillian Anderson. *''Alias: Breaking Point'' (2003) [Campbell a.k.a. Schapker]: Shot in the back by Melissa George while Pruitt is shooting at Jennifer Garner. (Thanks to Alex) *''The Walking Dead: Save the Last One'' (2011) [Otis]: Mauled to death by zombies after being shot in the leg then bludgeoned during a struggle with Jon Bernthal after he leaves Pruitt to die. *''Justified: Harlan Roulette'' (2012) [Glen Fogle]: Shot dead by Eric Ladin in a shootout (also he kills Eric at the same time), he dies whilst talking to Timothy Olyphant. *''True Blood: Life Matters'' (2013) [Dr. Finn] Killed (off-screen) by Kristen Bauer van Straten by feeding on him. Kristen later dances with Pruitt's corpse. *''The Mentalist: Black Helicopters (2014)'' [J.J. LaRoche]: Shot to death by a Bobby-Trap Shotgun putted in by Lisa Darr and William Mapother, he dies while talking to Owain Yeoman. *'Heroes: Reborn; Sundae, Bloody Sundae (2015)' Abraham: Shot in the head by Judith Shekoni after throwing his suitcase at her to defend Gatlin Green. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Characters Killed by Sookie Stackhouse by True Blood Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:Characters Killed by Patrick Jane in The Mentalist Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by choking Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:TriStar Stars Category:People who died in the House, M.D. Universe